This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle-sharing arrangements allow multiple users obtain rights to use a vehicle part-time, and are gaining popular.
By mobile phone applications, users reserve a vehicle for a shared use, similar to conventional applications for arranging vehicle rentals.
Some shared-vehicle lots include electric vehicles (EVs). EVs, including extended-range electric vehicles (EREVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), have an energy storage system, or battery, requiring periodic charging. The energy storage systems are charged by a lot power source such as an alternating-current (AC) or a direct current (DC) supply line when the EVs are parked at the shared-vehicle lot.